


То не город, то тьма

by welmine



Series: пост-апок [2]
Category: RBL, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: Gen, M/M, броманс - Freeform, пост-апок, преслэш, роад-стори
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welmine/pseuds/welmine
Summary: С Сашей они встретились под Вологдой. У того был рюкзак с едой, автомобильный аккумулятор и монтировка. У Вовы была лопата и запорожец без аккумулятора. Они решили, что это судьба.
Series: пост-апок [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817389
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	То не город, то тьма

**Author's Note:**

> действие происходит в Тотьме, название - цитата, которую приписывают Петру I

Все началось под Нарьян-Маром, в селе Тельвиска, когда растаяла вечная мерзлота.  
Дело давно к тому шло, — Вова слышал. Да кто не слышал. Бла-бла, глобальное потепление, тюлени едят пластмассу, человечеству осталось восемь лет. Об этом говорили так давно и так навязчиво, что это воспринималось одновременно и как свершившийся факт, и как фоновый белый шум. Да, мы все умрем. Да, ледники растают. А на ужин-то что есть будем?  
Никто не подумал, что вместе с ледниками растают и древние болезни. Вот на кладбище села Тельвиска, как оказалось, в вечной мерзлоте был захоронен мутировавший древний ненец. Когда все растаяло (а Питер с Архангельском уже затонули), Печора разлилась так, что размыла грунт, и мутировавший древний ненец поплыл по реке. Вирус, вызвавший мутацию, поплыл вместе с ним. Доплыл он недалеко — растащили древние звери и оголодавшие жители ненецкого округа.  
Впрочем, благодаря ему их голод стал настолько силен, что они начали жрать друг друга и разносить вирус по стране. 

— То есть, — уточнил Саша, когда Вова все это впервые ему рассказал, — в десятом столетии ненцы были настолько сильны, что могли закопать покойника в вечной мерзлоте? Но она же тает летом.  
Вова пожал плечами:  
— Может, в древности они были гигантами.  
Саша усмехнулся, явно проглотя шутку про атлантов.  
— Слушай, а как на севере вообще с закапыванием? Вот у вас не вечная мерзлота, само собой, но все равно есть же проблемы с этим...  
— У нас в Архангельске нет такой проблемы. Если зимой трудно копать, просто продаем для похорон менее новые участки. Где больше покойников, там копать легче.  
Саша как-то поежился и покосился на лопату на заднем сиденье.  
Когда Вова на третьем курсе устраивался на подработку могильщиком, он не ожидал, что умение орудовать лопатой пригодится ему в бою с зомби. 

С Сашей они встретились под Вологдой. У того был рюкзак с едой, автомобильный аккумулятор и монтировка. У Вовы была лопата и запорожец без аккумулятора. Они решили, что это судьба.  
Сперва двинувшись из Вологды по холмогорской трассе на север, они все же решили свернуть на восток, потому как чем меньше людей, тем спокойнее.  
Рядом с Тотьмой аккумулятор сел.

— Ну что, каковы наши шансы, что в Тотьме мы найдем электричество для зарядки?  
— На самом деле, — откликнулся Вова, — шансы есть.  
Он мотнул головой вбок. Саша повернулся туда и тоже увидел ветряки.  
Улыбка у него была почти хищная.  
— Цивилизация в Тотьме. Повезло. Ну, пойдем, — и он резко открыл дверь запорожца, угодив подкравшемуся мутанту ровно в рогатый лоб. Вова схватил лопату, выскочил наружу и снес рогачу голову.  
— Ну, пойдем.  
Уложив аккумулятор в рюкзак, они короткими перебежками отправились к центру города.

Вплоть до самой реки людей им не попадалось. Мутантов, впрочем, тоже не было — не считая напавшего на них у машины.  
Когда они уже подходили к высокой белой церкви (“тотемское барокко, — сообщил Саша, — должно быть похоже на корабль, но по-моему, она больше похожа на шкаф”), под ноги им ударил выстрел, выбив струйку песка из дороги.  
Вова замахал свободной рукой, и навстречу им из-за гаража вышло двое стариков с ружьями.  
— Добро пожаловать во Входоиерусалимскую общину. Вы как раз к обеду. Меня зовут Константин, — и он протянул руку для пожатия.  
Ладонь у него оказалась холодная и сухая.

На обед был жареный топинамбур. Перед трапезой Константин прочитал молитву, и вся община ему вторила — взрослые молились истово, а девочка, которой на вид было лет тринадцать, морщила нос. Судя по всему, топинамбур она не любила.  
Вова мог и не мог ее понять.  
Последние несколько дней они с Сашей питались бутербродами с клубничной смазкой из вологодского секс-шопа. Честное слово, он был рад топинамбуру, как манне небесной.  
— Видели ветряные генераторы за церковью, — начал Саша, не притронувшись к еде. — У вас есть электричество?  
— Мы, видимо, разгневали нашего господина, и он не посылал нам ветер уже месяц.  
— Станция готова давно, — добавила старуха, сидящая по левую руку от Константина. На шее у нее были крупные алые бусы. — Но пока мы ни разу ее не запустили.  
— Можете присоединиться к нашим обрядам по призывам ветра, — с улыбкой предложил Константин.  
— С удовольствием, — согласился Саша.  
Вова тем временем изучал общину: всего в ней было человек тридцать, все, кроме мрачной девочки, — взрослые, причем старше сорока. Стариков больше всего. Ели молча, не разговаривая между собой, предоставив Константину и его помощнице вести разговор с чужаками.  
— Можете положить ваши вещи в одну из подвальных келий, — предложил Константин, и они отправились вниз.

В подвалах церкви было сыро и очень, очень тихо.

— Ты слышал, кому они молились? — прошептал Саша, наклонившись к нему так сильно, что его нос уткнулся Вове в ухо.  
— Нет, я ел, — ответил Вова.  
— Деду Морозу!  
Несмотря на абсурдность ситуации, по коже у Вовы побежали мурашки.  
— Несмешно.  
— Да и мне как-то. Надеюсь, ветер поднимется, мы зарядим аккумулятор и сможем отсюда убраться. — Саша потер шею. — Стремно.  
— Зачем ты согласился участвовать в обрядах, — мрачно спросил Вова. — Откуда ты знаешь, что они там делают.  
— Вряд ли они там кого-то убивают, — упрямо ответил Саша, — а нам важно втереться к ним в доверие.  
— Молодые люди, — негромко окликнул их от лестницы Константин. — Обряд скоро начнется.  
— Мы сейчас, — крикнул в ответ Вова. Он опасался, что будет эхо, но стены как будто впитали звук, и получилось очень глухо.

Обряд проводили в основном зале. Там, где раньше находился алтарь, теперь стояла высокая пластиковая елка без украшений. Иконостас был разбит.  
— Хороводы будем водить, — бормотнул Саша себе под нос.  
И оказался прав.

Вечером поднялся ветер — да такой, что деревья гнулись, а стены церкви едва слышно гудели. Ветряки шуршали очень быстро, разгоняя по проводам электричество, и Вова воспользовался шансом зарядить и аккумулятор, и свою старенькую нокию.

Ночью к ним в келью постучали.  
Вова открыл дверь и порадовался, что еще не успел стянуть свитер — на пороге стояла та самая девочка, которой на обеде так не понравился топинамбур.  
— Я зайду?  
Вова отстранился, давая ей пройти, и аккуратно закрыть дверь.  
— Хотела предупредить вас, — девочка комкала подол платья и не могла никак поднять взгляд, — вам надо уезжать.  
— Почему? — спокойно спросил Саша.  
— Вас убьют, — она посмотрела ему в глаза. — Потому что вы девственник.  
— Что, — ответил Саша.  
— Что, — моргнул Вова.  
— Константин и Авдотья верят, что если принести Деду Морозу в жертву девственницу, ну или девственника, причем принести в жертву, заморозив, то холода вернутся, и мутанты умрут.  
— Извини, пожалуйста, но почему не тебя? — резко спросил Саша. — Только не говори, что ты уже… — он поморщился, не желая задавать вопрос прямее.  
— Так у нас не было электричества, — ответила девочка, — и морозильник не работал, поэтому я дожила до сегодня. Когда приехали вы. Мама попросила, сказала, что лучше чужого, чем меня.  
— Почему только меня интересует, — наконец смог сформулировать свой вопрос Вова, — откуда они узнали, что Саша девственник? Саша, ты девственник?  
Саша промолчал.  
— Авдотья ведунья, она знает такие вещи, — сказала девочка.  
— ... и как тебя зовут? — добавил Вова.  
— Я Алиса.  
— Спасибо, Алиса, что предупредила нас, но почему ты не промолчала? Если бы нас тут замочили, ты бы спокойно жила дальше.  
— Заморозили, — уточнила Алиса. Потом пожала плечами и вышла.  
— Нет, ну, — подал голос Саша минут пять спустя, — мы же не можем сбежать и оставить ее тут.  
— Мы не можем сбежать, — тяжело ответил Вова, — потому что аккумулятор еще не успел зарядиться.  
— А сколько ему?  
— Ну час точно.  
— Предлагаю подождать час, найти Алису и дать по съебам.

Дело шло к двум часам ночи, когда они наконец выбрались из церкви. Ветер все никак не стихал, и пустые дома по соседству грохотали дверьми. Где-то пела сойка. Сойкам было плевать, что мир ебанулся.  
Никто из людей им не попался, и Алису они найти тоже не смогли — как будто вся община вымерла.  
— Небось, опять обряды проводят, — предположил Саша, и Вова молча согласился.  
Аккумулятор зарядился почти полностью, телефон тоже ожил — Вова не стал его включать пока, решив, что проверит его уже в безопасности.  
На прощанье они лопатой выломали из электростанции генератор. Хотя бы это они могли сделать для Алисы.

* 

Они уже выехали обратно на дорогу на Великий Устюг, когда Вова наконец решил включить телефон. Тот сразу тренькнул.  
— Это Валера! Пишет, что в Сыктывкаре они с Глебом нашли Костю Лопатина.  
— А Оксимирона не нашли? Хотя Оксимирон национальное достояние, его первым делом вывезли в Сибирь.  
Саша звучал очень деланно-бодро, и Вова решил все-таки не спрашивать, как так получилось, что до своих лет он дожил девственником. В конце концов, его дело. Захочет — расскажет. Да и если захочет это исправить… впрочем, эту мысль Вова решил не развивать.


End file.
